


Angel Hacking

by FrankenFish



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F, Hardlight hacking, I love these ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenFish/pseuds/FrankenFish
Summary: Sombra's freetime includes spying on world government, exposing corporate conspiracies, and sometimes falling head over heels for pretty Vishkar agents.





	1. Chapter 1

Her left hand clattered across the keyboard as her right pulled at the holographic screens her hardware projected. She always liked to check on the comings and goings of people and goods through Dorado so she could tip off some of her old buddies if she saw anything good. The computer setup she was given at talon wasn’t as comfortable to work with as her own in Castillo, but the power behind it was about the same. Sombra only paused for a moment to brush her hair out of her eyes. She really needed to re-dye it; the purple was fading out to a greyish-blonde. Talon had been holding off on giving new field assignments after the ‘mishap’ in Russia. Whatever, the less they knew, the better, even if she was being shelved for the time being. It gave her time to poke around in other people’s business. One name caught her interest on a flight out of Lijiang, China:

Korpal, Sanjay.

A trade agent from the Vishkar Corporation. She remembered his name from the reports on the whole Rio negotiation flop. Now why would vishkar be sending him out to Dorado? Sombra cracked her knuckles, careful not to unclip any of the neon wires that ran over them. Time to do some digging. 

Sanjay Korpal  
Age: 31  
Member of Vishkar since 2068

Blah blah boring stuff. Wealthy parents, happy childhood, “joined in order to secure humanity’s future” *GAG*

Sombra tossed the holographic screen at the wall to her right. She liked the way it dramatically fizzled out after being moved too far away from her person. She needed to know some more interesting details about him. It couldn't be a coincidence that he’s shown up again. It never is. She sunk her nails into the reports from the deal in Rio de Janeiro.

Viskar seemed confident that they had Rio in their squeaky clean grasp even when the majority of the people were completely against it and the government was hesitant. What kind of leverage did they have on these people to be so confident?  
There, under the bolded headline, “Caldo building collapses,” “Vishkar steps up to aid the city with rescues and repairs.”   
New upscale buildings don't just collapse.  
“Well isn't that convenient?” she chuckled. That's quite a feat for one man to pull off. Who was with him? Vishkar always sent small groups, usually two or three representatives. She flew through digital page after page. She took her left hand off the keyboard and pulled through the neon purple holographic screens faster. She had to backtrack through a couple pages after she realized that she'd passed it. A woman’s name.

Satya Vaswani

Her picture was under name.  
“me cago en Dios,” Sombra gasped. She spread her fingers apart to zoom in on the photo. Her eyes greedily scanned over the sharp cheekbones, deep sepia brown skin, and glossy lips. It looked like the face of a marble statue, a work of art. A smooth weft of dark brown hair fell over her golden eyes.   
“Hey, araña!” Sombra shouted into the hall. Her head leaned out into view.  
She heard an exaggerated sigh from a few doors down. Amélie rolled backwards to the doorway on desk chair.  
“What?” She grunted.  
“Do you believe in god?” Sombra asked.  
The widow raised an eyebrow.  
“That is a strange question from you, but I guess I do,” she replied dryly.   
“Okay, okay, how about ángeles?” Sombra gushed excitedly.  
“Oui, my mother used to say saints were anges that walked the earth,” Amélie said dreamily.  
“De verdad? That's not something I expected from you. If you really believe that, you should come look at this photo. This lady has got to be a saint, because she looks like an ángel!” sang Sombra.  
Amélie groaned and rolled her eyes before pushing off the floor, rolling back into the room.   
Sombra spun around her chair and continued reading.   
Viskar’s prize architech, a graduate from Viskar’s own school. Skilled, smart, and pretty, Satya was becoming the prime suspect for this randomly collapsed building. Plus, Korpal kinda looked like a pussy. Not the kind of guy who blows up buildings.  
“Let’s see if anyone saw you around the Caldo building, Ángel,” she mumbled to herself as she placed both her hands on keyboard. She quickly scanned through videos and photos posted from Rio at the time of the incident and worked backwards. The title of the video isn't what she expected and it sent her into a fit of giggles. Her Portuguese wasn't the best but she understood the title well enough.  
Alien acima do edifício Caldo!  
“Alien above the Caldo building,” she snickered.  
She clicked the play button on the video.  
All she could see was a blurry image of a band of blue light stretching between the Caldo building and a neighboring skyscraper. A pixelated shape moved across the top of the band of light. Details couldn't be made out, but sombra could see long legs and a flowing skirt.  
“Miss Ángel, what are you doing allllll the way up there?” She whispered as she attempted to enhance the video. The only thing she could discover was a strange device in the woman’s hand. It almost looked like some sort of claw. Sombra took a screenshot of it and sent it, along with the video to Gabriel. She made the subject “Weird stuff” and sent the message.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perspective shift

“May I carry your bag for you madame?” a young woman in uniform asked.  
Satyas grip tightened on her silver and blue duffle bag. She shook her head, not feeling that the woman really needed a verbal response. Sanjay caught up with her and gave an apologetic wave to the stewardess.  
“You walk so fast, beqadar*,” he teased, towing his carry-on behind him.  
“I told you stop calling me that,” snapped Satya.  
“I mean it lovingly! What's got you bothered? Too many people?”  
“No. I don't feel safe. I think someone is watching us,” she said in a hushed voice.  
Sanjay just laughed.  
Satya raised and eyebrow at him.  
“Of course there are people watching us! Look at what we are wearing,” he gestured down at himself.  
“I thought you would be used that by now, hamraachi*,” he chuckled.  
That wasn't what Satya had meant. Like Sanjay had said, of course plenty of regular passengers gave them odd stares as they examined her sleek white and purple uniform, and the glowing blue visor that wrapped around her face. No, Satya had noticed a different sort attention that was angled at her. She wanted Sanjay to understand that. Why doen’t he ever listen to her?

Aboard the plane, Satya fiddled with the buckle of the seat belt over her lap. She’d already clipped and un-clipped it a few times, adjusting the size all the while. She didn't like flying. She despised being so far away from home and routine. There almost no schedule when she travelled. She hated it. One of the flight attendents, an Omnic, walked up the eisle towards first class seating. He stopped beside Satya and opened the overhead compartment even though it had already been checked and shut by another member of staff.  
“Excuse me, but what are you doing?” She demanded.   
The omnic didn't even stop what he was doing before saying to her, “I’m sorry, Ma’am, I have to make sure everything organized most efficiently.”  
“I can assure you, everything there is put away perfectly, so please refrain from touching my luggage,” Satya   
Sanjay, who now understood what was going on, placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“Darling, why don't you sit down and let the man do his job,” he said in a falsely playful tone.  
She spun around to give him a questioning look and he nodded. She sat down with a huff and crossed her arms.  
“In sorry for the trouble sir,” he said politely.  
The omnic closed the luggage compartment, clearly with something in his hand. “Thank you for your understanding, sir,” he droned and walked away, not repeating the process on any other compartments.  
“He took the drive!” Satya hissed.  
Sanjay waved his hand dismissively.  
“Hamraachi, the plane has already been sealed and we are preparing for take off. Where will he go?” Explained Sanjay.  
“What if he hides it somewhere?” She pressed.  
“Then I will find it. Try worrying less,” he sighed.  
Satya redirected her attention out the window as the plane accelerated down the runway. She buckled her seatbelt for a final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the names Sanjay calls Satya I've picked up from Bollywood movies. If I've made a mistake, just let me know.
> 
> Translations:  
> Beqadar- Cruel one  
> Hamraachi- One who shares a path


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are already frustrating by the time Satya and Sanjay arrive at the airport. Sombra does not help.

During the latter half of the flight Satya began to doze off, finally able to relax. She was awoken, though, by Sanjay returning to his seat.   
“Ah, I didn't want to wake you; you looked so peaceful,” he whispered.  
“How close are we to landing?” she mumbled, “we still need to recover the drive.”  
“Already taken care of,” he chimed.  
He held out his hand, the silver memory stick resting in his palm. “And to answer your other question, we begin our descent in about ten minutes.”  
Satya stretched her arm above her head. She used the left one to check her reflection on her phone. Her hair was a mess. Her bun was starting fall out and her bangs were stuck to her face. She unbuckled her seatbelt and proceeded to the restroom to use the mirror.   
One of the door had the red “occupied sign above the handle, but the other one appeared to be jammed. She used the extra strength of her robotic arm to force it open. She gasped and immediately slammed the door back shut. What she found inside was not another passenger bu the body of omnic that had stolen the drive, head removed and wires in his neck cleanly cut through. She hurried back to her seat, forgetting her hair entirely.   
Sanjay looked up at her, raising an eyebrow when he noticed her panicked expression.  
“What happened, Satya? Your hair is a mess.”  
“You killed him!” She cried.  
“Shh shh, not so loud. You never know who is listening,” he said as if he were scolding a child.  
Sanjay patted the seat beside him and Satya sat down.  
“What have you gotten us into, Korpal,” she whispered.  
“Nothing, hamraachi. By the time they find him we will already be in a taxi and headed to the hotel,” he assured her.   
Sanjay leaned over and fastened her seatbelt.  
“Try to relax before we land.”

 

“I still don't see it,” she said.  
“Yes, yes, I heard you the first five times,” replied now annoyed Sanjay.  
“It's just my clothes, why would anyone take it?” Satya muttered.  
Sanjay looked down at his watch and sighed. “The delayed descent really, put us behind schedule, I might have to meet you back at the hotel after my first meeting.”  
“Will you be alright?” He asked.  
“Yes, I don't want you to make a bad impression. I'll go see if administration can help,” She said wearily.  
Sanjay waved before hurrying off. She watched him skillfully hail a cab and climb inside. She adjusted her grip on her duffle bag and headed towards the help office.  
She was surprised to see that was no line. What luck! She strode into the room and placed a hand assertively on the desk.  
“Excuse me, but my luggage has not appeared at the baggage claim for my flight. I would like it to be returned to me,” she stated as clearly as possible, hoping the employee at least spoke English. The door slammed shut behind her. It was only then that she realized that the chair turned away from her was empty. Such a stupid mistake. She spun around to face the door only to find a gun materializing in front of her, aimed between her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so much of a delay! I'll try to post another chapter this week to make up for it and then start posting routinely every Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra takes Symmetra on date, and they learn a little more about one another.

She'd been staring at her since they'd gotten in the car. This whole situation was ridiculous. Anyone else would have run and called the cops, but Satya was not afraid. She'd seen scarier things than a bright purple lunatic. She was fast getting tired of this car ride though.  
“How far away is this place we are going to?” She asked.  
“We are only a few blocks away now”

The car slowed and pulled up to the curb in front of a tall building made of dark glass. A well dressed crowd was gathered outside, likely waiting to be seated.  
Satya glanced back over Sombra, “I do hope you aren’t going in like that.”  
“Oh yeah, I almost forgot!”

Right there sombra unbuttoned her jacket and started shedding layers, but it was when she started pulling off her leggings that Satya’s face turned bright red and she turned to face out the window instead.

Sombra laughed, noticing this, and then asked her to zip up her dress. She shivered as Satya’s cold robotic lightly brushed against her back. After cramming her feet into a pair of black heels to match her dress, she hopped out of car and cane around to open Satya’s door. 

Realizing that she was now the under-dressed one, Satya’s removed her glasses and headset and let her hair down from her still messy bun. She took a minute brush it out with her fingers before accepting the hand Sombra had extended to her.

“Ooh, your hair looks so pretty down,” Sombra praised.  
“Thank you.”

Sombra looped her arm through Satya’s and pulled her along through the crowd of people.  
The host eyed the two women warily before asking if they had a reservation.  
“Yes, of course we do,” Sombra said impatiently.  
“What name would it be under, Señora?”  
“Martinez, Isabella.”

Satya raised and eyebrow realizing that she didn’t actually know her new companion's name until now. Well, possibly. The name could be fake.

“I’m sorry, Señora, I’m not seeing your name anywhere in my list-“  
Sombra tapped one of her strange purple nails on the back of the host’s monitor.  
“Well check again, because this reservation wasn’t easy to get, I won’t have gotten dressed up for nothing!”  
She turned her head just enough to wink at Satya.

“Ah, I’m so sorry Señora Martinez, I must have missed it the first time! I see your name now, please, follow me, and can I offer you some complimentary drinks as an apology? We’ve just received some new bottles of Cristal champagne if you and your date would care for a Sample?”  
“Yes, that would be excellent.”

Upon sitting down Sombra laced her fingers together and rest her chin on top.  
“What are you looking at?” Satya said self consciously.  
“Your eyes.”  
“Why? What is wrong with them?”  
“Nothing, that’s the point.”  
“Hmph, you flatter me.”

The waiter brought them two flutes of a honey colored champagne and their menus.  
Satya opened hers only to find that it was all written in Spanish, why wouldn’t it be?

“What do you suggest? I can’t read any of this,” she finally admitted.  
“I’m a fan of their Carne Asada. It’s just fancy grilled steak.”  
“I don’t eat beef.”  
“My bad, I should have asked. Is chicken okay?”  
“Yes, chicken is fine, I’m not a vegetarian.”

They continued to sip their drinks, which were worth the routine Sombra out on to get them.

“So, Isabella, is that really your name?” Satya asked.  
“Ha, no. I’d have to be pretty dumb to just throw out my name like that. Wanted anonymous criminal and all…”  
“So what is your name then?”  
Sombra was half tempted to tell her, but restrained herself.  
“I think it’s better for now if you don’t know.”  
“How sad. What will I call you then, daghaabaaz?”  
“Most of my ‘friends’ call me Sombra. Wait, what was that word you just called me? dugha-”  
“Daghaabaaz. It means ‘deceitful one’”  
“I suppose that’s well earned on my part.”  
“It’s meant in an endearing sort of way,” Satya giggled  
“Hm, I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, sorry for the extra long wait, but sometimes life gets in the way. I’ll try to post more regularly again! Thanks for your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic posted here, I'll eventually bring some others over from deviantart, too.


End file.
